2024.08.13: The conspiracy of Victoria and Toliver
Toliver arrives to the officers of Dr. Marsden to meet with her and further discuss the topic he brought up at the Piano bar. Kyle looked up from behind the desk when Toliver arrived. "Ah. Yes. I think Dr. Marsden is expecting you. One moment here-" His fingers flew over the keyboard. "-Ok. She'll be out in a moment." A minute later, the double doors at the end of the hallway opened and Victoria walked through. "Toliver. A pleasure. Would you follow me please?" "But of course. Lead the way, please." He replies politely, as he nods to the receptionist in thanks and follow behind her. Victoria does lead Toliver through the doors and into the lab. However, she turns to the right and opens the door to a private office. She closes the door behind them. It is clean, almost clinically so, with a gray patterned carpet and black furniture. A black desk with a pair of matching black chairs in front take up the left side of the office, while on the right is a whiteboard with compounds and calculations written in green marker. Victoria takes a seat behind the desk and motions Toliver to take a seat as well. Toliver accepts the offer and finds himself in the chair on the other side of the desk. He gives the whiteboard a look over before saying, "Current project you are working on up there?" "A small thing. It keeps me occupied. But not related to what you ask. Those notes I keep hidden." "I totally understand that feeling. That said I have concerns, and hope you can give advice if not assistance on the matter." Victoria leans back. "Your concerns are warrented, although she would certainly survive. That is the point, no? Freedom to choose what course her life should take? Bet list your concerns that they may be addressed." "To the point, I like that," he says before continuing. "My Concern is that the matter could have been handled much gentler. The culprit fled the Domain before he could be brought in for Breeching the Masquerade. She should have been given to someone else to handle, not me mind you, but those who have been watching over her before. Sadly Marcus is not on that list either. I am aware that there are others who are at the cusp of open rebellion, which I will be defusing as I go. I am more concerned for Lizzy and think a gentler hand can guide her better to be more productive to our way of existence. First, though, is the worry of the Bond she may have now and how to break it. Then lay bare the facts to her, with knowing what she knows. Let her have a clue of the paths she may face and help her face them and prosper." Victoria purses her lips. When she speaks, her voice is tinged with old regrets and a certain coldness. "You speak of an idyllic acquisition of knowledge of out kind, whether her path be to ghoul, to Kindred, or to be left to her own devices. Such a thing is almost laughable in its rarity. But the situation is now what it is." She gazes intently at Toliver. "I find it intriguing that you take such interest in her. So many do, and that is in large part why we arrived to this point. You cannot make her path to knowledge a gentle one now. That option is lost to you." "Still, she may yet be able to choose her own way. I am not certain that is wise. But I do not know the girl enough to predict her behavior so it is my habit to assume the worst. I mean no disrespect in this. What you ask is possible, but difficult. There is no easy way to break the bond. Freedom is purchased with pain. Great pain. But she would survive, unmarred. And she would be free." "Oh I am well aware that the curtain has been fully opened on this ride of her life, and no there are only four ways this can go: Ghoul for life, Ghouled until Embraced, a full wipe of her memory or death... I don't believe the third or fourth option is in her best interest, just ours. The amount of Dominate ruins a Mortal over the long term. Others have better ties to her than I do thus I am not volunteering for it, unless she wants that for herself." He pauses to let his statement sit there for his hotness to digest, before continuing, "We have an option here, to guide her and give her choices to save her. Gordon has just given one option and I get that, but there is a better way then his Police state of things. Instead on that front I am going to work the Prestitation angle and just use that sort of leverage to get her out of the Ventrue hands she is in. Educate her after the bonds are broken and let her decide how to proceed. We have enough Kindred around these parts that are bleeding hearts at the core. Better to use a gentle hand rather than an iron fisted answer." "As this is no easy thing, she must decide for herself whether she wishes to subject herself to the pain necessary for her to buy her freedom. Is there danger? Yes. of course. Mitigated by my presence and somewhat extensive blood supply. But she would survive. It is up to her. I can provide some information as to the process, but for my safety and hers- and yours- there must be secrecy. You cannot divulge what you do not know." She frowns. "Mr. Gordon will be...displeased...should she choose to accept the offer." "I understand about nondisclosure and such. We all have secrets. I do my best to honor my word, and follow my convictions as they have evolved since my Embrace and my own actions. Again it would have to be her choice, if we get to that part. No more no less." "Then what do you wish to know?" "I just want to know can it be done? Breaking the bond and if so what cost will you require for such a favor if it goes through?" Victoria leans back, eyes closing. "Yes. It can be done. But should that become common knowledge, should it become known outside the circles who love this mortal that my science is capable of such a thing, I shall certainly encounter difficulties." She leans forward. "I am academically curious as to the outcome for a mortal. But I would request protection and safe passage out of the city should Mr. gordon discovers me. I should like an alternate explanation for her sudden freedom. If she becomes one of us, that becomes simpler. If she does not, then more difficult. And I should like an unnamed favor. I may never call upon it." "Funny about protection, I have called for some specialized Kindred for our Sabbat issue. As Gordon's PMC is doing much of nothing other than guarding his Tower. So, yeah it can be done. As for the favor, sure. Everything else falls upon Ms. McCrory's wishes. That will be my part to handled when it is time. As for what we have talked about here, that is our business, though I do hope you check for listening devices and make sure your computers and webcams have not been hacked to record your private business. As that will cause other issues, that I am more than willing to help fix, succinctly and finality if not fatality." Victoria smiles. "I have a friend who is quite gifted with computers and security, and access to this office is exceedingly limited. You are one of four individuals who has ever seen its interior. I do not expect that number to grow significantly." "Understood, and I am honored," he says warmly. "I do hope your friend is not the poor lad I am plotting against. I like the boy but he is willing to try to suck up to His Grace, and his Regime. As he is clearly trying to win the adorations of my Clanmates." "I assure you he is not." "Thank you, as I said that would be very awkward on all parts." "Have you any further questions of me? I would understand if so. Should she choose to pursue this option, I will speak with a bit more detail at that time so that she may understand her options." "Of course , you are the Doctor and it is her choice. As for other questions, I do, but now it isn't the time nor the place. I came to conduct business and personal pursuits and business don't always go hand in hand. I will ask the same of you. Do you have any other questions from me that I can answer?" Victoria shakes her head. "None come to mind. You know how to reach me should my services be required." Toliver will stand up and smile at Victoria. "I do indeed, and I will keep you appraised of the project we are working on as well. I do thank you for letting me take up some of you valuable time." "It was my pleasure." Victoria will rise and escort him out. As he leaves he turns to his hostess, "I will leave you with a Verse I know...''Behold, as wild asses in the desert, go they forth to their work; rising betimes for a prey: the wilderness yieldeth food for them and their childern. ''Job 24:5. Have a good evening and I will be in touch." She inclines her head. "We reap what we sow. Good evening Toliver. We shell do our best to mitigate." Category:Logs